musica del corazón
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: the black dimonds un grupo muy famoso que tiene un gran concierto, que en cambio The warriors un grupo de chicos completamente enamorados del grupo de chicas, ¿lograran conocerlas o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Sandy: OTRO FIC OTRO FIC**

**Todos: SIIII**

**Sandy: aburrida estoy a y un consejo si tienen patines nunca pero nunca intenten bajar las escaleras con ellos eso me paso y por eso tengo la pierna rota pero curiosamente los brazos no mhm**

**Kumi y Ka: al fic**

**Sandy: ok ok ya voy son la pareja perfecta dúo de amargados**

**Kumi y Ka: gracias ahora al fic**

**Sandy: ¬¬**

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban en la gran mansión Kazami al parecer practicando, THE WARRIORS era el nombre de la banda que estaba conformada por Shun Kazami, Alan Reynolds [este ya es su apellido oficial en mis fics y también el de los personajes que invente y así], dan kuzo, Ace grit, Barón leltoy y Billy Gilbert

Shun: ¿ya estamos todos?

Billy: falta dan

Ace: comencemos el siempre llega tarde

Alan: entonces empecemos un dos un dos tre…

Dan:¡CHICOS!

Barón: que pasa

Dan: darán un concierto de "the black dimonds"

Ace: ¿el grupo de chicas lindas?

Dan: eso es correcto cabeza de marcador

Ace: ¬¬

Billy: y tienes entradas

Dan: nop

Todos: ¬¬

Alan: y según tu como entraremos

Dan: nunca se han colado a un concierto

Todos: no

Dan: ni yo

Todos: ¬¬

Dan: pero intentémoslo, ahí están sus amores platónicos (mirada picara)

Shun: al igual que tu tarado

Dan: lo se por eso tenemos que ir

Todos: bueno

Shun: mejor ensayemos

Todos: ok

**En la noche**

Ace: al fin veré a mirr… digo veremos a the black dimonds (nervioso)

Billy: alguien esta enamorado

Ace: cállate pelo de trapeador

Barón: miren ahí hay un guardia

Dan: intentemos pasar

Shun: si nos pasa algo recaerá en tu conciencia

Dan: me arriesgare asi que no sean aguados y anda pa que te quiero patitas

Todos: ¬¬ naco

Dan: ay fresitas ya camínenle

Dan jalo a toda su bolita de amigos hacia la entrada intentando evadir el guardia pero este se pacato y los detuvo

Guardia: boletos

Alan: ehm… somos amigos de las estrellas

Guardia (tomando comunicador): John dile a las señoritas que aquí hay unos de sus amigos

Mientras el guardia hablaba se había dado la vuelta y los chicos se acercaron un poco a la entrada pero después el guardia los volvió a ver y estos con una sonrisa nerviosa

**En la parte trasera del estadio**

Guardia: señoritas en la entrada hay unos chicos que suponen ser sus amigos

"the black dimond" el grupo mas famoso del siglo, este codiciado grupo estaba formado por Alice Gehabich, Sandy Li [ya lo explique], runo mizaki, mirra clay, Aerith gainsborough y julie makimoto

Sandy: claro vamos para allá

Después el guardia se alejo y dejo a las chicas solas un momento

Julie: creen que sean guapos

Runo: espero que no nos pase lo de la última vez

**Flash back**

Las 6 famosas chicas caminaban por las calles de india pero de repente se les detienen unos chicos no muy guapos frente a ellas

Fan 1: disculpe señoritas pero quisiéramos pedirles sus autógrafos

Alice: cla-claro

Fan 2: ustedes son las mas hermosas de todo el mundo

Sandy: gracias

Fan 3: podrían cantar algo

Runo: perdón tenemos prisa adiós bye chaito good bye

**Fin flash back**

Todas las chicas rieron pero recordaron que tenían a unos supuestos amigos en la entrada, que al llegar se sorprendieron los guapos que eran

Guardia: perdonen señoritas pero estos muchachos aparentan ser sus amigos

Al voltear el guardia para ver hacia las chicas los muchachos se pusieron en una pose de suplica

Sandy: eh… CHICOS LOS ESPERABAMOS

Aerith: si déjalos pasar son nuestros amigos

Guardia: como usted diga

El guardia se hizo a un lado dándole paso a "sus amigos", los chicos no podían creer lo hermosas que eran en persona

Runo: bien díganme sus nombres

Shun: yo soy Shun

Alan: yo Alan

Dan: soy dan y soy bonito y pachoncito

Todos: ¬¬

Ace: me llamo Ace

Barón: Barón

Billy: y yo Billy

Julie: bien por condición saldrán al escenario con nosotras

Todos (chicos): QUEE

Mirra: lo que escucharon

Todos (chicos): bien

Alice: entonces vamos

Después todos asintieron y salieron al gran escenario, las chicas pasaron como si fuera normal pero los chicos se paralizaron al ver toda le gente en el lugar a lo que las chicas los tuvieron que jalar. Primero el escenario estaba completamente negro pero un reflector alumbraba a cada una. Después las chicas fueron acompañadas por un chico, Alice con Shun, Sandy con Alan, runo con dan, mirra con Ace, Aerith con Barón y julie con Billy

Alice: COMO ESTAN

Publico:*gritando*

Alice: COMENZEMOS

Alice: vocalista Sandy: vocalista y guitarra runo: batería mirra: guitarra Aerith: bajo julie: piano

Make it shine - victoria justice

Here I am

Once again

Felling lost but now and then

I breath it in

To let it go

And you don't know where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You bust in the moment

You disappear

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your living

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

(Shine)

Reaching high

Felling low

I'm holding on but letting go

I'd like to shine

I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know

(Chorus)

Every one can tell you how

When it's all said and done

(Oh woah oh)

And harder times will change your mind

And make you want to run

(Oh woah oh)

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breath the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

(Chorus)

Al terminar la canción el estadio se lleno de gritos ensordecedores

Alice: bien ahora mi amiga Sandy les cantara una canción, todo tuyo

Sandy: gracias Alice

White horse – Taylor swift

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I pace back and forth all this time

'Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on

And days drag on

Stupid girl,

I should have known, I should have known

[Chorus]

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

I had so many dreams

About you and me

Happy endings

Now I know

[Chorus]

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't our fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world that was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappears now

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now

Todos los chicos tenían la boca realmente abierta en especial Alan

Alan: canta hermoso

Alice: no has visto nada

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: creo que este fic tendrá muchas canciones**

**Kumi: igual yo**

**Ka: y yo**

**Shun: también yo**

**Sandy: tú que haces aquí**

**Shun: a dar una vuelta**

**Sasuke: hola**

**Shun: tú que rayos haces aquí disque ninja**

**Sandy: SASUKE-KUN**

**Shun: y ahora que tienes**

**Sandy: cállate**

**Sasuke: vine a ver tus fics**

**Sandy (sonrojada): en serio gracias**

**Shun: me están matando**

**Sandy (irritada): si quieres te mato**

**Shun: no gracias**

**Sasuke: puedo decirlo**

**Sandy y Kumi:*W* claro**

**Ka y Shun: oigan**

**Sasuke: DEJEN REVIEWS**

**PD: perdón por tardarme es que estaba castigada y creo que tendrán que esperar un poco mas es que hasta dentro de dos semanas estaré completamente descastigada**


	2. ¿tienes una banda? te reto

Todos los chicos tenían la boca realmente abierta en especial Alan

Alan: canta hermoso

Alice: no has visto nada

Shun: oye… Alice… quisiera saber si podemos tocar una canción

Alice: ¿son una banda?

Shun: claro ustedes nos inspiraron

Alice: gracias, bueno entonces adelante

Todos (chicos): gracias

Todas: esperen

Dan: y ahora que

Runo: saldremos a presentarlos

Todas las chicas salieron a lo que el público volvió a gritar

Aerith: hola a todos, ahora unos amigos tocaran para ustedes, un fuerte aplauso para THE WARRIORS

El estadio se lleno de preguntas de quienes eran esos pero al salir Shun todas las chicas empezaron a gritar por lo guapo que era

Shun: gracias chicas por darnos esta oportunidad, mejor empecemos

Written in the stars – tinie tempah (ft. Eric Turner)

(Shun)

Oh Written In The Stars

A Million Miles Away

A Message To The Main

Ooooh

Seasons Come And Go

But I Will Never Change

And I'm On My Way

(Alan)

Lets Go…

Yeah

You're Listening Now

They Say They Aint Heard Nothing Like This In A While

Thats Why They Play My Song On So Many Different Dials

Cause I Got More Hits Than A Disciplined Child

When They See Me Everybody Brrrrrap's, Brrrrrraps

Man I'm Like A Young Gun Fully Black Barrack

I Cried Tear Drops Over The Massive Attack

I Only Make Hits Like I Work With A Racket And Bat

Look At My Jacket And Hat

So Damn Berserk

So Down To Earth

I'm Bringing Gravity Back

Adopted By The Major I Want My Family Back

People Work Hard Just To Get All Their Salary Taxed

Look Im Just A Writer From The Ghetto Like Malory Blackman

Where The Hells All The Sanity At, Damn

I Used To Be The Kid That No One Cared About

Thats Why You Have To Keep Screaming Til They Hear You Out

(Chorus)

(Alan y Shun)

Yeah, I Needed A Change

When We Ate We Never Took Because We Needed A Change

I Needed A Break

For A Sec I Even Gave Up Believing And Praying

I Even Done The Legal Stuff And Was Leaded Astray

Now Money Is The Root To The Evilist Ways

But Have You Ever Been So Hungry That It Keeps You Awake

Mate, Now My Hunger Would Leave Them Amazed

Great, It Feels Like A Long Time Coming, Fam

Since The Day I Thought Of That Cunning Plan

One Day I Had A Dream I Tried To Chase It

But I Wasn't Going Nowhere, Running Man!

I Knew That Maybe Someday I Would Understand

Trying To Turn A Tenner To A Hundred Grand

Everyones A Kid That No-One Cares About

You Just Have To Keep Screaming Until They Hear You Out

(Chorus Repeated)

Billy: y que tal

Todas: O.O

Ace: eso es bueno o malo

Todas: AAAAAAHHH

Barón: auch y por que fue eso

Aerith: eso significa que somos sus primeras fans

Todos (chicos): EN SERIO

Mirra: en serio

Todos empezaron a hablar pero Shun y Alice se apartaron para hablar solo ellos dos

Alice: cantan hermoso

Shun: gracias todo es gracias a ustedes

Alice: ¿eh?

Shun: ustedes nos inspiraron

Alice: a ya entiendo, oye

Shun: que pasa

Alice: te reto a ver quien canta mejor

Shun: fácil tu ganas

Alice: claro que no puede que me ganes

Shun: esta bien

Alice: le diré a los otros

Alice se acerco a sus otros amigos y les conto la idea a lo que les pareció buena

Sandy: bien nosotras te acompañaremos en los instrumentos

Alice: gracias amigas

Alan: y nosotros a ti Shun

Shun: gracias bien primero las damas

Alice: que pasa tienes miedo

Shun: claro que no

Alice: entonces pasa primero

Shun: como sea

In my head – Jasón derulo

Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.

Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.

You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.

Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.

Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.

Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.

Youll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

Youll be screaming no.

In my head, its going down.

In my head, its going down.

In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

Some dudes know all the right things to say.

When it comes down to it, its just a game.

Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.

Get down to business lets skip foreplay.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.

Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

Youll be screaming no.

In my head, its going down.

In my head, its going down.

In my head.

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.

You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.

Shell be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.

Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.

Youll see a side of love youve never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

Youll be screaming no.

In my head, its going down.

In my head, its going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

Youll be screaming more.

In my head, its going down.

In my head, its going down.

In my head.

El lugar estaba ahogado de gritos femeninos y como el ya habia terminado de cantar volvió con las chicas seguido por sus amigo

Shun: tu turno

Alice: lo se

Shun: vamos a ver quien gana

Alice: declarate condenado

Who says – Selena Gómez and the scene

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

You made me insecure

Told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na

Na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gets to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na

Na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

Who says you're not start potential

Who says you're not presidential

Who says you can't be in movies

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test

Who says you can't be the best

Who said, who said

Won't you tell me who said that

Yeah, oh

La chica regreso y vio la expresión de los chicos a lo que las chicas se empezaron a reir

Dan: Shun creo que perdiste

Shun: si gracias por recordármelo señor obvio

Dan: ¬¬

Sandy: bueno creo que tenemos que terminar el concierto, nos ayudarían

Todos (chicos): claro

Prohibido quererme – ov7

No te quiero No te quiero nada

Tu boca se queda en silencio

Tus ojos ya no me iluminan

No me causas ansiedad.

Se muy bien

Que tu vida ya no es la misma

Que ya no puedes olvidarme

Que yo me converti en tu vida en un recuerdo y nada mas.

Para mi fue solo un juego que intentaste ganar

Y ahora el premio te lo voy a hacer pagar.

No te das cuenta que el tiempo entre tu y yo se acabo

Ya no me mires asi, voy a decirte que no

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme.

No te arrodilles, No pidas que regrese otra vez

Hazme un favor por tu bien, se que lo vas a aprender

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme

Prohibido quererme.

Si me voy y no te digo nada

Tu cara no me quita el sueño

Mi cama ya no tiene sito y tengo ganas de soñar.

Se muy bien,

Que llamas y quieres hablarme

Entiende que no soy la misma

Que nada de lo que me digas te lo creo y es verdad.

Para ti fue solo un juego que intentaste ganar

Y ahora el premio te lo voy a hacer pagar.

No te das cuenta que el tiempo entre tu y yo se acabo

Ya no me mires asi, voy a decirte que no

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme.

No te arrodilles, No pidas que regrese otra vez

Hazme un favor por tu bien, se que lo vas a aprender

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme

Prohibido quererme.

Na, Na, Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na

Prohibido quererme.

No te das cuenta que el tiempo entre tu y yo se acabo

Ya no me mires asi, voy a decirte que no

Que esta prohibido, prohibido, prohibido

Prohibido quererme.

Prohibido quererme

Prohibido quererme.

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**SANDY: SIIIIII EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**Kumi: APROVECHA QUE TU HERMANA TE DEJO**

**SANDY: NO MENCIONES A MI INCOPETENTE HERMANA**

**Kumi: PERO**

**SANDY: SIN PEROS**

**Kumi: ¬¬**

**Shun Y KA: Antes de que se maten dejen reviews ^^**


	3. te presento a Mei

**Sandy: lo subo rápido antes de que me tenga que ir a dormir o sino tendré que esperar no se cuanto**

El concierto se había terminado y la gente se estaba saliendo del lugar, mantenimiento recogía lo que había en el escenario y los chicos hablaban detrás del escenario

Shun: que tal si un día te invito a mi casa

Alice: claro estos días estoy libre

Shun: que te parece mañana

Alice: perfecto

Shun: bien paso por ti pero… en donde vives

Alice: jajá aquí te lo escribo (escribiendo en una libreta)

Shun: bien mañana nos vemos a las 11:30 am

Todos los chicos se retiraron al igual que las chicas, los chicos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares en cambio las chicas se fueron al hotel mas lujoso de por ahí

Sandy: y Alice creo que te gusto ese pelinegro verdad

Alice: si el es muy lindo y amable bueno ustedes también

Todas: es cierto ^^

Alice: espero que no pase lo mismo que con el otro chico

Runo: claro que no Shun es diferente a ese estúpido tarado de Klaus

Alice: eso espero

Mirra: si te hace algo Sandy se encargara

Sandy: eso es correcto además estamos contigo

Alice: gracias chicas las quiero mucho

Todas: y nosotras a ti

Las chicas después de una guerra de almohadas de ver películas de según de miedo se quedaron completamente dormidas

**Al día siguiente**

Alice ya se había levantado y recordó que Shun pasaría por ella a las 11:30 y eran las 10:50 asi que se empezó a arreglar pero no se dio cuenta que alguien ya estaba despierta

Aerith: y por que te cambias

Alice: AAAA Aerith me espantaste

Aerith: perdón bueno y por que te estas cambiando

Alice: Shun pasara por mí y me llevara a su casa

Aerith (cara picara): ya veo

Alice: po-por que me ves así

Aerith: por nada futura novia de Shun

Alice (nerviosa): que cosas dices

Aerith: como sea te ayudare

Alice: gracias

Ambas chicas miraban la enorme cantidad de ropa que tenían entre las dos hasta que encontraron lo apropiado en eso los llevo casi todo el rato pero en un momento tocaron la puerta despertando a una de las chicas

Sandy (media dormida): ya va

Shun: hola Sandy esta Alice

Sandy: si pero tu que haces aquí

Shun: vine a llevarla

Sandy (mirada picara): claro entonces espera Alice TU NOVIO YA LLEGO

Shun (nervioso): que dices

Alice: hola Shun ya nos vamos

Shun se había quedado hipnotizado o mejor dicho embobado con Alice, ella vestía un pantalón gris entubado con una playera de tirantes verde y llevaba unas botas color café

Alice: SHUNN

Shun: que como cuando por que a perdón si quieres ya vámonos

Alice: esta bien no me esperen

Sandy: claro

Los dos chicos se fueron y dieron un laaargo paseo para al fin llegar a la casa del pelinegro a lo que este le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero

Shun: las damas primero

Alice: pues gracias

Al entrar Alice se quedo asombrada por lo grande y hermosa que era la casa pero de repente apareció una niña pelinegra

¿?: Shun ya regresaste AAAAAAA ERES ALICE GEHABICH

Shun: Mei que tu no estabas en la casa de Emilia

Mei Kazami una niña de unos 10 años de pelo negro hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura y los mismos ojos que su hermano

Mei: si pero regrese antes

Shun: Alice te presento a Mei mi dolor de cabeza es decir mi hermana

Alice: mucho gusto Mei

Mei: el gusto es para mi señorita Alice

Alice: por favor solo dime Alice

Mei: esta bien

La menor se alejo dirigiéndose a su cuarto a lo que los dos adolescentes fueron al cuarto del chico a lo que sorprendió a la peli naranja , el cuarto de este estaba repleto de posters de el grupo de la chica pero en especial de ella y hasta tenia una lamparita de ellas y un peluche de Alice

Alice: creo que eres un gran fan

Shun (apenado): ehm si que te parece si vamos a donde ensayamos

Alice: claro

Shun dirigió a su nueva amiga al cuarto de instrumentos que era sorprendente la cantidad de estos había pero en un momento una guitarra se cayo a lo que Shun fue a recogerla pero mientras el pelinegro se alejaba de Alice ella se fijo en una letra de una canción que era muy linda

Shun: que te parece

Alice: aaaaa me espantaste

Shun: perdón

Alice: en fin es hermosa te importaría si la tocaras

Shun: ehm no claro que no

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: bien se que es corto es que tendré que esperar no se cuanto para usar mi compu dejen sugerencias de la canción POR FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS QUE ME MARCHITO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	4. hermanos y hermanas

**Sandy: HOLISSSS**

**Kumi: holaa**

**Sandy: hoy estoy de buenas AL FIN REGRESE**

**Ka: esta bien pero empieza a escribir que ya te extrañábamos **

**Sandy: ^^ gracias**

_Shun: que te parece_

_Alice: aaaaa me espantaste_

_Shun: perdón_

_Alice: en fin es hermosa te importaría si la tocaras_

_Shun: ehm no claro que no_

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away,

Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be ok

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven...(fading away)

Alice estaba completamente sorprendida mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rostro

Alice: es… es hermosa

Shun: gracias Alice

Alice: en que te inspiraste

Shun: que yo

Alice (sarcasmo): no la pared

Shun: bueno ya me inspire la primera vez que las vi

Alice: aaawww que lindo

Los dos se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos, estaban cada vez mas cerca pero unos ruidos lo impidieron [AAAA MALDITOS RUIDOS ¬¬]

Shun: ya llegaron

Alice: quienes

Shun: mis otras hermanas

En un momento aparecieron unas gemelas

¿? Y ¿?: O.O AAAA ERES Alice GEHABICH

Alice: si mucho gusto pero quienes son ustedes

¿?: Yo soy Yue

Yue Kazami una chica agresiva al contrario de su hermana, la ágil y rápida (después de Shun) ella de 16 años [ahora que me acuerdo los chicos tienen 17 ósea la banda de Shun y la banda de Alice tienen 16] de cabello negro y ojos verdes

¿?: Y yo Scarlett

Scarlett Kazami la hermana amigable pero en casos llega a ser un tanto agresiva, la inteligente y divertida, de 16 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes

Yue y Scarlett: y juntas somos. . .

Shun (interrumpiendo): el peor dolor de cabeza

A las gemelas les salió un aura negra para golpear a su hermano pero el celular de Alice salvo al pelinegro

Alice: perdón

Scarlett: no te preocupes tu contesta

Alice: gracias

Alice tomo su teléfono y contesto lo cual puso muy feliz a la peli naranja al escuchar quien era, al colgar las chicas tenían la cara dudosa a lo que Alice les contesto

Alice: eran mis hermanos ellos también están aquí en Japón ^^

Shun: tienes hermanos

Alice: sip me dijeron que vendrían por mi pero no se como. . .

La puerta se escuchaban que tocaban a lo que yue fue a abrirla y de repente subió con 2 gemelos y un niño

¿?: hermanita

Alice: como me encontraron

¿?: tsk ya sabes

Alice: mis amigas les dijeron

¿?: si

Alice: bueno Shun te presento a. . .

¿?: woohh espera nos podemos presentar solos

Alice: que genio

¿?: Yo soy Drake

Drake Gehabich un peli café y oji azul de 17 años con un carácter sereno y tranquilo

¿?: Me llamo Nate

Nate Gehabich pelo color café con ojos color azul de 17 años agresivo e hiperactivo gemelo de drake

¿?: Y yo soy Len

Len Gehabich el menor de los Gehabich con 11 años de edad con el pelo anaranjado con café y de unos lindos ojos color café de carácter comprensivo pero hiperactivo (una mezcla de sus otros hermanos)

Mei: quienes eran

Cada uno tenia la mirada fija en uno de la otra familia parecía amor a primera vista no decían nada, no hacían nada ese momento era perfecto hasta que reaccionaron

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: yupi otro capi XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**Kiba: SIIII**

**Sandy: sin ofender pero que haces aquí**

**Kiba: viendo**

**Sandy: ¿okay? Esta bien **

**Kiba: DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Kumi y ka: OYE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	5. declaracion musical

**Les quiero decir como me empezó a gustar sasuhina ya se hinata tiene que quedar con Naruto y todos aman el sasusaku (a mi no tanto) no tengo nada en contra de eso pero mi pareja archi recontra favorita de Naruto es sasuhina es que en youtube me puse a ver videos de Naruto y vi 2 doujinshis sasuhina y me encantaron quiero que los vean yo lo adore uno se llama "thank you" de lilyz12 y el otro se llama "el cambio" de hinatitaXD**

**Lilyz12: .com/user/lilyz12**

**HinatitaXD:** **.com/user/hinatitaXD**

**Video descononocido pero chido (amo los dibujos):** **.com/watch?v=U3udSD7TeIA **

**Véanlos bueno ya me siento perico asi que AL FIC**

Los chicos no parpadeaban las chicas estaban inmóviles Shun y Alice se habían cansado de solo ver que no hacían nada así que salieron de la habitación y salieron al jardín trasero

Alice: creo que a tus hermanas les gustan a mis hermanos

Shun: pienso lo mismo, que tal si te llevo a tu hotel

Alice: ehm es que se supone que mis hermanos me llevarían

Shun: a entonces te quedaras un largo rato

Alice: jaja que gracioso

Shun: mejor vamos a caminar al bosque

Alice: e- esta bien

Shun se rio al ver la expresión de nervios en la cara de su nueva amiga a lo que la molesto

Shun: no te enfades además si te pasara algo yo te protegeré

Alice (ruborizada). Gracias

Shun: que linda te vez ruborizada

Alice esta vez se puso AUN mas roja de lo que ya estaba como ella estaba sentada y Shun parado este le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse y empezaron a caminar y hablar para conocerse mejor en un momento Alice tropezó a lo que Shun se percato y la sujeto antes de la caída pero para su suerte quedaron muy cerca uno del otro

Shun: *que maldita sea me pasa por que no me muevo mi cerebro ice MUEVETE pero mis brazos dicen MEQUEDO AQUÍ argh genial ahora hablo conmigo mismo*

Alice: *vamos Alice muévete a donde sea menos para adelante vamos si se puede*

Aunque sus mentes les daban una orden sus cuerpos no respondían por un lado querían separarse lo mas rápido posible pero por otro lado no querían separarse aunque eso fue en vano por que se separaron todos rojos

Shun: lo siento

Alice: no yo lo siento es que soy un poco torpe

Shun: claro que no

Alice: claro que si

Shun: que tal si dejamos de pelear

Alice: buena idea

Shun: quisiera preguntarte algo

Alice: esta bien

Shun: mejor te lo digo en una canción

Alice: ¿esta bien?

Reik – yo quisiera

Soy tu mejor amigo

tu pañuelo de lagrimas,

de amores perdidos.

Te recargas en mi hombro

tu llanto no cesa,

yo solo te acaricio.

y me dices por que la vida

es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?

yo solo te abrazo

y te consuelo.

Me pides mil concejos para protegerte

de tu próximo encuentro,

Sabes que te cuido.

Lo que no sabes es que

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

Tu te me quedas viendo,

y me preguntas si algo

me esta pasando,

y yo no se que hacer,

si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,

quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,

pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,

y que solo en mi mente

vivas para siempre...

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

yo quisiera ser...tu llanto

tu vida...

yo quisiera seer...

tu llanto tu vida..

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

tu llantoo...tu vida ohhhh

Alice estaba llorando un mar, Shun se había preocupado y trato de consolarla pero lo que recibió fue un gran un abrazo y una respuesta a su canción

Alice: claro que si

Shun: entonces quieres ser mi novia

Alice: claro que sii

Shun: te amo

Alice: yo también

2 meses después

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**SANDY: solo lo escribí por que quería poner esa canción antes de que se me olvide XD**

**Hinata: Sandy-sama que lindos fics**

**Sandy: gracias hinata pero que haces aquí**

**Hinata: ehm yo… pues yo estaba pues yo buscaba a akamaru y a kiba**

**Sandy: busca en la cocina donde esta la comida para perros ahí están los dos**

**Hinata: gracias Sandy-sama**

**Sandy: dejen reviews esperen Kumi y ka a donde fueron**

**Naruto: creo que fueron de vacaciones otra vez**

**Sandy: SIIIIII MI MENTE ESTARA LIBRE POR UN TIEMPO SIII**


	6. nuevas parejas no las que creen

**Sandy: volví regrese con la conti ^^**

**Shun: aja si ya ponte a escribir **

**Sandy: que amargado solo tengo una pequeña pregunta**

**Shun: y ahora que**

**Sandy (agarrándolo de la camisa): por que le dijiste a alicelove que es una incompetente tarado**

**Shun: QUE ella misma se dijo**

**Sandy: pero no le tenias que dar la razón **

**Shun: PERDON PERDON**

**Sandy: debo intimidarlo mas seguido ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Sandy (voz de superhéroe): al fic!**

**2 meses después **

THE WARRIORS ya al fin era un grupo mega famoso por todo el mundo y era común que cuando salieran estuvieran rodeados por todo tipo de fan al igual que cuando Shun llevaba a Alice a dar un paseo por la ciudad donde se encontraran por que comúnmente planeaban para ir al mismo sitio, mientras que las hermanas de Shun eran actrices en un programa muy famoso llamado "no tengo miedo" que trataba de terror y romance, mientras que al igual los hermanos de Alice tenían su programa "cruce de camino" que era de romance y comedia, las 3 hermanas de Shun se ponían celosas por que en la serie de ellos tenían como actrices a Mar doke, Danielle Ontario y dash "dakito" kiratamino quienes eran las supuestas novias de ellos, las hermanas pensaban que se harian novios las actrices y su amores de la vida pero no, ellos lo único que hacían aparte de actuar con esas chicas era pedirles consejos para declararse a la chica de sus sueños. Un día drake, Nate y Len se encontraban en el set de filmación pero de repente para la sorpresa de los hermanos vieron llegar a tres lindas chicas que habían conocido hace dos meses gracias a su linda hermana

Nate: chicas que hacen aquí

Yue: tu que crees a visitarlos

Scarlett: exacto por que hoy tenemos el día libre

Drake: que bueno y que lindo que vinieran

Las chicas estaban felices de verlos después de un tiempo y estaban sonriendo pero eso se acabo para ellas por que se pusieron serias al ver quienes llegaban

Mar (feliz): hola

Mar Doke una peli azul con mechones dorados de ojos color turquesa de 16 años la cual es la mas alegre de todo el set pero en el programa es la quien es la supuesta chica misteriosa y solitaria de quien el personaje de Nate Sebastián (sebas) se enamora y ella de el, su nombre en la serie es makito

Scarlett (molesta): hola

Danielle: como están

Danielle Ontario la chica rara pero amigable de pelo negro con mechones rojos y ojos de color café dorado de 16 años quien es la chica rara (también) de nombre Chloe que en la serie es la cual roba el corazón de Taylor (drake) y también quien esta enamorada de el

Yue (sonrisa falsa): bien gracias

Dash "dakito" (solo pondré dakito): ustedes son las hermanas Kazami SOMOS SUS FANS

Dash "dakito" kiratamino la menor con 10 años es la mas inteligente tanto en la serie y fuera de la serie, de pelo morado con mechones negros y de ojos azules, la cual interpreta a Kelly quien es la mejor amiga de chloe y makito aunque sea menor es la mas inteligente quien se enamora de Ash (len) y este de ella

Mei (conteniendo ganas de golpearla): ho-hola

Len: Mei te sientes bien

Mei: si solo, solo necesito salir un rato

Len: quieres que te acompañe

Mei (nerviosa): cla-claro

Los dos niños salieron a lo que las hermanas de la recién salida fijaron la vista en la otra niña quien ellas esperaban que tuviera una expresión de celos pero en vez de eso ella estaba feliz quien al notar sus miradas volteo a verlas pero estas reaccionaron antes y giraron su vista

Dakito: oigan creen que les diga- refiriéndose a sus amigas

Mar: puede que si seria lindo que lo hiciera

Danielle: primero que los nervios no lo ataquen

Después todos empezaron a reír menos las gemelas quienes tenían la mirada extrañada

Nate: están bien chicas

Scarlett: ¿eh? A si perdón

Nate (nervioso): ehm Scarlett podemos hablar a solas

Scarlett (confundida): claro

El chico llevo de la mano a su "amiga" a un set que era como un jardín

Scarlett: que pasa

Nate (nervioso): quiero decirte lo que siento por ti (tomando guitarra) mi hermana me ayudo

The girl of my dreams – the naked brothers band

My mind turning round

I'm seeing things upside down

My mind turning round

I'm acting like a clown

Chorus:

Cause the girl of my dreams

was right next to me and she was

sitting on my lap

I didn't catch your name

but I'm going insane

I'm in love with the girl

Verse:

i will find her

i will get her

i will make her

little heart come through

i will see her

from miles away

from night to day

in my head

Verse:

Ohh ahh

ohh hooh

what if the girl of dreeeams

was right next to me

Chorus:

the girl of my dreams

was right next to me and she was

sitting on my life

I didn't catch your name

but I'm going insane

I'm in love with the girl

oooooooooweeeeee

Nate: si no entendiste. . .

Scarlett: CLARO QUE ENTENDI YO TAMBIEN TE AMO

Ellos se abrazaron profundamente o mejor dicho ella se abalanzo sobre el y después se dieron un tierno beso que cada vez se hizo mas profundo, mientras que los otros solo habían escuchado el grito de la chica

Mar (muy feliz): YA LE DIJO

Dakito y danielle: SIII

Yue: espera no estas celosa

Mar: por que lo haría los chicos son como mis hermanos

Yue: ya veo * que tonta soy*

Drake: espera eso significa que pensabas que me gustaba danielle

Danielle: yo que

Yue: si un poco

Drake: como crees yue tu eres la única que sale en mis sueñas, la única que me hace sonreir, la única en mi vida

Danielle, mar y dakito: AWWWW

Yue (llorando): …

Drake: dije algo malo

Yue: claro que no tu nunca me harias daño por que yo también te amo

Danielle, mar y dakito: AWWWW

Drake: nos darían privacidad

Dakito: a si claro ya nos íbamos (empujando a mar y danielle)

Danielle y mar (resistiéndose): NOOO YO QUIERO VER QUE PASA

Dakito: viejas metiches muévanse

Danielle y mar: ¬¬

Las tres últimamente "echadas" ya se habían alejado dejando a los dos solos

Drake: entonces quieres ser mi novia

Yue: no

Drake: QUE

Yue: no podría negarme

El chico puso una cara falsa de molesto y después atrajo a la chica hacia el para después besarla

Drake te amo

Yue: y yo a ti

Mei (desde afuera): KYAAAAAAAA

Yue (preocupada): que le habrá pasado a mi hermana

Drake: vamos a ver

Yue: si

La pareja salió a ver que pasaba y vieron a los dos niños abrazados

Mei: a hola chicos

Yue: que pasa aquí

Len (nervioso): pues veras ella y yo…

Yue: KYAAAAAAAA

Len: pero todavía no digo nada

Yue: ya se lo que ibas a decir

Len y drake: mujeres

Mientras en un concierto The Black Dimond cantaba hasta que las luces se fueron y aparecieron…

**CONTINUARA. . .**

**Sandy: siiii sigo y sigo**

**Shun: espera tu dijiste que habría bandas enemigas**

**Sandy: SHUN TARADO ESO ERA PARA OTRO EPISODIO**

**Shun: lo hecho hecho esta ahora dile como se llaman las otras bandas y quienes están en ellas**

**Sandy: luego te mato pero pues como dijo este BAKA les diré los nombres de las nuevas bandas y quienes los conforman**

**HAMMER SHARK: masquerade (voz), klaus (bajo), Ren (guitarra), Joe (piano) y julio (batería) (en este fic Joe y Ren son bueno pero fueron obligados a entrar a esta banda por sus increíbles talentos)**

**DARK PRINCESS: fabia (voz) [puaj XP], chan-lee (guitarra), takushi (piano) y hetan (batería)**

**Sandy: como se dieron cuenta en la banda de la zorra puse a dos invntadas luego les pondré su descripción a y 2 bandas de otro anime**

**FIGHT FOR LOVE: hinata (voz), sakura (guitarra), ino (piano) y ten-ten (batería)**

**RASSENGAN CHIDORI: Sasuke (voz), Naruto (guitarra), shikamaru (piano) y neji (batería)**

**Sandy: espero que les guste**

**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Sandy: OYE**

**Itachi: DEJEN REVIEWS **

**Sandy: gracias itachi ^^**

**Itachi: de nada**

**Shun: OYE**

**Sandy: cállate estúpido**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	7. AvIsO nunca pensé hacerlo

Pensé que nunca haría esto pero esta historia será suspendida por problemas técnicos lo siento y creo que la reparación tardara un buen y mas el castigo serán como 5 o 6 meses NOOOOOOOO tenia la opción de ir a casa de alguna de mis amigas pero los archivos están en mi compu además perdi la inspiración de este fic perdón por todo esto y en mi lugar lean las historias de mi prima Dakito-WolfStar y otra vez perdón

Y si tienen ideas díganmelas POR FAVOR


	8. el secuestro

**Sandy: okay okay nada de dramas como la ultima vez aquí va el siguiente capitulo siiii**

**Shun: al fin bueno ya ponte a escribir**

**Sandy: desesperado**

**Shun: XP**

**Sandy: XP**

**Sigamos mejor con el fic en vez de ñoñerías**

Mientras en un concierto The Black Dimond cantaba hasta que las luces se fueron y aparecieron el grupo más odiado llamado dark princess quienes habían hecho desaparecer a las chicas dueñas del escenario, como el escenario se quedo en silencio se escucho un grito pero no cualquier grito sino el de Alice

Alice: AYUDA

Lo que los fans se dieron cuenta es que toda la banda estaba menos dos: fabia y takushi pero de repente se escucho otro grito el de fabia y Sandy salió de volada otra vez causando miedo a las del escenario quien estuvo apunto de golpearlas para lo que se fue la luz pero algo la detuvo o mejor dicho alguien. Fabia le había puesto algo que hizo que se desmayara y después se llevaron a todas sin problemas a una cabaña en el bosque

Takushi: fabia sabes que odio hacer esto por que no podemos convivir con ellas

Takushi mada es una chica dulce y amable con un padre adinerado con el cual fue obligada a estar en esa maldita banda, ella de 16 años, de pelo rojo y ojos café

Hetan: si fabia lo odiamos lo odiamos lo odiamos

Hetan mada hermana menor solo por un año de takushi, dulce, llega a ser torpe e insegura por lo que dice, de 15 años de pelo dorado y ojos rojos

Fabia: no me importa lo que digan yo soy la líder y harán lo que diga

Chan: fabia calma

Fabia: no nosotras tenemos que ser la mejor banda del mundo

Decía fabia mientras amarraba a Alice de las manos al igual que lo hacia con las otras quienes les había puesto a cada una somnífero

Chan: fabia no te pasaste

Fabia: no

Takushi: en vez de cometer crímenes no deberíamos practicar para mejorar

Chan: takushi tiene razón

Fabia: este es el camino fácil

**Con Shun y los demás **

Los chicos se encontraban saliendo de un concierto

Dan: que tal si vamos a ver si aun esta el concierto de las chicas

Alan: no es mala idea

Ace: entonces vamos

Al llegar al dichoso estadio este estaba lleno de policías y fans alterados, la primera reacción fue a hablar con uno de los policías poniéndose unas capuchas que cubrían casi toda su cara

Shun: oiga oficial que sucedió

Policía: las artistas de the black dimonds fueron secuestradas

Los chicos estaban preocupados, al pensar que les pasaran algo malo les ponía la piel erizada

Dan: muchas gracias

Policía: para servirles

Los chicos se fueron y se dirigieron a la casa del pelinegro, los cuales fueron recibidos por tres alegres hermanas al notar las expresiones rápidamente preguntaron

Mei: que les sucede

Shun: no es nada no se preocupen

Scarlett: vamos Shun confía en nosotras

Alan: las chicas…

Yue: ¿que les paso?

Barón: ellas… fueron secuestradas

La expresión de preocupación de las chicas fue cambiada aun peor de preocupación, esas eran amigas suyas casi como otras hermanas

Scarlett. Que esperan vamos a buscarlas

Shun: pero según tu donde

Yue: pongámonos a pensar

Ace: tu no dan

Dan: a ok

Ace: ¬¬tarado

Yue: concéntrense ellas no han tenido alguna enemiga que las deteste mas que a nada

Todos: fabia

Scarlett: si debe ser esa

Yue: bien ahora, donde las escondería ella

Dan: en el bosque

Todos: O.O dan pensaste

Dan: ¿eh? A SI

Shun: que esperamos vamos

**CONTINUARA…**

**Perdón por la tardanza y lo corto que esta u.u pero no tuve tiempo de nada y apenas me levantaron el castigo y tengo un castigo de dos días **

**Dejen reviews**


	9. LAS ENCONTRAMOS

**Perdón la tardanza estoy en el tonto enlace y tengo que estudiar mejor les dejo el fic**

**Shun: deberías ponerte a estudiar**

**Sandy: y tú deberías golpearte con un martillo pero creo que tampoco lo harás**

**Shun: O.O**

Shun: que esperamos vamos

Al llegar al bosque vieron una joven de al parecer 15 años jugando con un charco pues días pasados había llovido, esa joven era de cabello dorado y ojos rojos, esa chica era Hetan, Shun sin pensarlo se acerco y la estrello contra un árbol

Shun: donde esta Alice

La chica de ojos rojos estaba casi inconsciente por que la tenia agarrada del cuello impidiendo que respirara

Hetan: a-allá

Dijo la chica señalando una pequeña cabaña descuidada, al voltear Shun soltó a la chica bruscamente, Mei al sentir un poco de lastima ayudo a Hetan a levantarse, dejándolas atrás Shun y los demás se acercaron rápidamente a la cabaña que menciono Hetan, al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada Shun la tiro de una patada y lo primero que vio fue a una pelirroja volteada, Shun lleno de rabia estaba a punto de golpearla sino fuera por que vio que a lo lejos en una puerta abierta se encontraba Alice, el pelinegro paso junto Takushi dejando a esta confundida preguntándose como pasaron, pero decidió mejor evitar preguntar al ver que este se acercaba a Alice

Shun: ALICE DESPIERTA

Takushi: no despertara…

La joven no término de decir ya que Shun la tenia ahorcando como a su hermana pero dos manos hicieran que se deshiciera el agarre, esas manos era de Scarlett

Scarlett: deja que termine de hablar

Shun: esta bien

Takushi (tosiendo): no des-despertaran por uno-s min-minuto

De repente se vio que mirra empezó a moverse un poco al igual que runo

Ace: MIRRA

Dan: RUNO

Enseguida julie y Aerith también se movieron

Billy: julie despierta

Baron: Aerith reacciona

Las únicas que faltaban eran Alice y Sandy, claramente Shun parecía que tenia ganas de soltar lagrimas pero se aguantaba por su maldito orgullo, poco a poco las que ya se habían movido recobraban el sentido, ya cuando estaban en su sexto sentido miraron preocupados a las chicas, Shun miraba a Alice como si nunca mas la volviese a ver y noto un ligero movimiento en su rostro

Shun:¡ Alice se movió!

Alan:¡ por que Sandy no se mueve!

De repente Hetan apareció en la puerta junto a Mei

Hetan: ella no despierta por que fabia pensó que si despertaba primero seria carne para hamburguesas

Chicos: O.O

Chicas: eso es normal

Barón: tan ruda es

Aerith: puede llegar a ser peor

Chicos: O.O

Ace: mala idea hacerla enojar ¿verdad?

Mirra: muy mala

Runo: a ver tenemos que hacerla despertar

Julie: lo que mas ama en el mundo

Todos voltearon a ver a Alan de una forma tétrica

Alan: por- por que…

Shun: besala

Alan: QUE YO QUE COSA

Ace: lo que escuchaste Reynolds

Alan: me niego

Las chicas se miraron entre si provocando un tanto de miedo en el oji miel [si no lo mencione Alan tiene ojos color miel y pelo castaño]

Aerith: Alan si no lo haces te…

Alan repentinamente ya estaba besándola tiernamente

Barón: oye Aerith que le pensaban hacer

Aerith: nada ese es el truco amenazarlo sin tal daño

Barón: O.O oh ya veo

Aerith le sonrió tiernamente al peli rosa provocando que este se ruborizara, de repente voltearon y vieron que Sandy ya había reaccionado y por reflejo empujo a Alan un tanto brusco

Sandy: perdón perdón no era mi intención

Alan: si claro esta bien

Sandy: pero… POR QUE ME ESTABAS BESANDO

Dijo exaltada al recordar lo primero que vio al despertar

Alan: bueno lo que paso es que…

Antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta dos peli azules aparecieron en la puerta

Fabia: vaya al parecer los príncipes vinieron

Shun: fabia no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estupideces

Fabia: pues yo estoy de humor para esto

Fabia se lanzo sobre el pelinegro provocando un beso, Alice estaba furiosa, rabiosa, todo sentimiento que alguna persona haya sentido alguna vez en contra de fabia

Alice: ALEJATE MALDITA PERRA HIJA DE PUTA ZORRA

Todos tenían la cara de O.O, eso fue lo suficiente para que Shun y fabia se separaran y Sandy aprovecho para darle un buen golpe en su horrible cara

Shun: Alice que dijiste

Alice: ni yo me la creo O.O

Todos seguían con la misma mirada pero volvieron en si después de unos minutos o quizás media hora

Shun: bueno será mejor que volvamos a casa verdad hermanas

Scarlett, Yue y Mei: aja hasta luego

Shun: Alice vienes con nosotros

Alice: sip

Dan: runo te acompaño

Runo: claro

Billy: julie te…

Julie (en la espalda de Billy): claro que si

Ace: mirra si quieres te acompaño

Mirra: muchas gracias

Barón: Aerith no quiero que te vayas en esta oscuridad sola

Todas: AWWWWWWWWW

Aerith: gracias Barón

Alan: Sandy te acompaño

Sandy: claro que si

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les guste si es corto, largo, aburrido, si mato a Shun, si salto de un edificio solo déjenlo en un review XD**

**Dejen reviews**


	10. ESCUELA mal capi por que ya salimos UU

**HOLAA a todos perdón por la tardanza es que pronto será la graduación de mi hermana ( si, tengo una hermana ) y perdón por no poner e lfic aunque eh estado pensando en eliminarlo que dicen si o no**

**Shun: pon el fic**

**Sandy: cállate que estoy en crisis**

**Shun: ¿? ¿Por qué?**

**Sandy: MATARON A ITACHI, ASUMA Y JIRAYA EN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 2**

**Shun: por ese maldito juego**

**Sandy: sabes que pienso hare tres cosas en este fic**

**Shun (nervioso): que cosas**

**Sandy: en primera meter a Anubias solo para molestarte, el se quedara con alcie y al final matarte**

**Shun: O.O!**

**Sandy: es broma pero si meteré a Anubias y te matare**

**Shun: O.O**

**Sandy: ash okay solo meteré a Anubias**

**Shun: fiu… espera NOOO….**

**Sandy: AL FIC**

Era lunes y era día de escuela, las chicas desde que inicio su fama habían estudiado en la mañana en su hogar pero ahora tenían que ir al colegio, esto fue avisado en tras terminar un concierto

**Flash back**

**Todas las chicas estaban tras el escenario con su representante Kaoko Yuuki **

**Kaoko: que gran concierto chicas**

**Julie: eso siempre**

**Kaoko: tengo malas noticias**

**Runo: y no hay buenas**

**Kaoko: no**

**Runo: hay okay**

**Mirra: que noticia**

**Kaoko: irán a la escuela este lunes**

**Sandy: QUEEEE (desmayándose)**

**Alice: que tiene de malo eso**

**Kaoko: al parecer fue mejor de lo que pensaba solo una se desmayo**

**Mirra: ahí estaremos**

**Fin del flash back**

Las chicas ya iban en camino pero solo una tenia mala cara, su uniforme era de vestido color rojo con playera de manga corta bajo el vestido, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros

Sandy: no quiero ir

Alice: ay vamos será divertido

Sandy: que tiene de divertido

Dan: CHICAS (acercándose con los demás chicos)

Mirra: hola por que llevan uniformes

Ace: vamos al colegio como siempre

Runo: van al colegio

Billy: si, pero ustedes a que escuela van

Julie: la mao

Barón: EN SERIO NOSOTROS VAMOS EN ESA

Aerith: mhm de un millón de escuelas que hay en el mundo nos toco en la misma

Alan: mejor sigamos, si nos tardamos nos pondrán retraso

Todos siguieron el camino pero Shun y Alice se quedaron un poco mas atrás

Shun: oye Alice

Alice: que pasa

Shun: nos vemos en el parque después de clases

Alice: claro

Sandy (hasta delante): chicos se quedan atrás

Shun y Alice: YA VAMOS

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que detrás de un árbol se encontraba fabia escuchando TODO

Fabia:* perfecto, Shun Kazami hoy te enamoraras de mi*

Al llegar al colegio el ruidero de los pasillos se lleno de silencio al ver quienes entraban, pero ese silencio se convirtió en un grito ensordecedor, las chicas cambiaron a una expresión de cansancio por tanto grito pero trataron de sonreír, todos los chicos del pasillo les chiflaban lo que ponían celosos a los chicos

Ace: DEJEN PASAR

En un momento entre toda la gente Sandy reconoció una voz

Sandy: ¿Anubias?

Alan (celoso): ¿quien es Anubias?

Sandy: mi mejor amigo de la infancia

De repente apareció un peli blanco entre toda la multitud

Anubias: AL FIN, NO PODRAN CONMIGO

Una bolita de chicas jalo de nuevo a Anubias

Anubias: oh oh

Alan: es un estúpido

Sandy: Oye y tú quien te crees para llamarlo así, por si no lo sabias el me ayudo a poder cantar en publico

Alan: pues perdón pero yo solo digo sus verdades

Sandy: que te pasa tu no eres al que conocí ese día en el concierto (corriendo y perdiéndose en la gente)

Alan: espera Sandy (corriendo entre la gente)

Anubias (saliendo otra vez): JA QUE DICEN A ESO

La misma bolita vuelve a jalarlo

Anubias: hay rayos

Dan: donde estarán Sandy y Alan

Shun: mhm será mejor que despejemos el camino

Aerith: eso es para mi (subiéndose a una silla) OIGAN QUITENSE

Todos se callaron y abrieron un camino en medio de este camino había unas chicas que acorralaban a Anubias, pero la pelinegra apareció con una sonrisa y aparto a todas las chicas de un jalón y en medio se encontraba a un pelinegro atemorizado y traumado

Sandy: Anubias estas bien

Anubias: eso creo

Alan se acerco a los demás con una sonrisa

Barón: que fue lo que hiciste, nunca la había visto tan feliz desde que golpeo a dan en sus bajos

Dan: ¬¬ oye

Alan: lo que paso fue…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Perdón por la tardanza la explicación la encontraran al principio perdón por la tardanza solo tenia tiempo y ganas esta noche jeje perdón por la tardanza**

**Shun: que eso es todo**

**Sandy: cállate (lanzando una shuriken rassengan)**

**Shun: O.O donde aprendiste eso!**

**Sandy: mi sensei es uzumaki Naruto y me enseño eso pero me pregunto como alguien tan parecido a dan puede ser mi sensei, mhm que mas da**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	11. la invitacion y la amenaza

**Sady: ya vine**

**Shun: que maaaal**

**Sady: n.n**

**Shun: O.o no te molesto mi insulto**

**Sady: por que me molestaría n.n**

**Shun: O.o me estas espantando que tienes**

**Sady: aayy shunny tu no has encontrado la paz inerna**

**Sandy: hola a hola sady que haces aquí**

**Shun: esperen hay dos de ustedes**

**Sandy: si y eres menso y piensas que esto es tu imaginación o que**

**Shun: SI la que conozco**

**Sandy:¿? Mejor vamos al fic**

Alan: lo que paso fue…

**(Momentos antes)**

Sandy corría por toda la gente no estaba llorando pero esta decepcionada por que Alan era un insensible o era lo que parecía, lo que no sabia es que Alan iba tras ella, por un momento se detuvo y así Alan la alcanzo

Sandy (indiferente): que quieres

Alan: lo siento por decir eso de tu… amigo

Sandy: …

Alan: y también lamento haber parecido un…

Sandy: cretino, insensible, tarado

Alan: iba a decir tonto pero eso también pero quería decirte una cosa más

Sandy: que cosa

Alan: creo que te lo demuestro mejor así

El chico se fue acercando poco a poco a la pelinegra hasta quitar la distancia que había entre los dos, al separarse el le pregunto

Alan: creo que ya entiendes mi pregunta

Sandy: mhm no quiero que me preguntes

Alan: esta bien, Sandy quieres ser mi novia

Sandy: SII

Al aceptar lo abrazo fuertemente

**(Tiempo actual)**

Chicas: awwwww

Al terminar la historia la pelinegra llego junto el peliblanco

Sandy: de que hablaban

Julie: tu NOVIO nos conto que paso

Sandy (apenada): a si ehm ya vamos a clases

Ace: pero faltan 15 para la entrada

Sandy: pero me gusta llegar temprano ya vamos

Mirra: pero tu odias la escuela

Sandy: el último que me lleve la contraria terminara en el panteón

Todos se espantaron y siguieron a la pelinegra

Las clases (por fin) terminaron, dan había dormido durante todo el día y Sandy hacia el intento de no caer dormida, ya era tiempo de volver a casa

Barón: oigan chicos hoy nos juntamos

Ace: lo siento Barón pero tengo que ayudar a una del salón que se llama kitty

Mirra la vio un tanto celosa

Mirra: con que con una tal kitty

Ace: créeme que lo deseo es apartarme de ella además no es mi tipo

Esas calmaron a la chica

Mirra: yo tampoco puedo iré con mi tía que curiosamente se mudo aquí

Dan: yo tengo flojera

Julie: ire al centro comercial

Billy: acompañare a julie

Runo: ayudare a mis papas con el restaurante

Sandy: estoy castigada

Alan: ayudare a mi mama por que vendrán mis primos

Anubias: explorare la ciudad

Shun: Alice y yo saldremos

Barón: y tu Aerith

Aerith: ehm yo no tengo planes

Ace (acercándose a Barón y susurrándole): invítala a salir idiota

Barón se puso como tomate a lo Aerith le preocupo

Aerith: Barón estas bien por que te pusiste rojo

Barón: jeje no es nada

Shun: bueno nos vemos mañana

Ahí todos se separaron dejando a Barón y Aerith solos

Barón: eh Aerith como no tienes planes

Aerith: si…

Barón: quisieras… bueno…

Aerith: que si yo que cosa

Barón: quisieras ir al cine conmigo

Aerith: claro que si

Barón: ¿paso por ti a las 5?

Aerith: me parece perfecto hasta entonces, adiós

Barón: adiós

Para despedirse la castaña lee beso la mejilla y se alejo, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos la chica Barón empezó a gritar de felicidad y correr por todas partes

Barón: LO HICEEE LA INVITE A SALIIIIIRR

**Con Shun y Alice **

Alice: que lindo es el parque… oh oh

Shun: que pasa

Alice: nada malo es que se me olvido algo en el colegio muy importante

Shun: entonces volvamos

Alice: espero que no te molestes

Shun: como me molestaría contigo

Ambos volvieron al colegio donde Barón seguía corriendo

Alice: que te parece si intentas preguntarle que le pasa mientras yo entro

Shun: muy sabía idea

Alice: n.n

Shun corría tras Barón para alcanzarlo pero era muy rápido mientras que Alice volvía a su casillero de donde saco una cajita con dos collares cada uno tenia medio corazón uno tenia la S y el otro la A, ella le daría uno de esos collares a Shun, entonces ella ya iba de salida pero se encontró con fabia quien la habas estrellado contra los casilleros

Fabia: quiero que me escuches bien Gehabich

Sandy: quien había salido de su castigo pasaba por ahí

Fabia: terminaras con Shun o sino…

Alice: o sino que

Fabia: vete despidiendo de tu hermano menor Len y de Shun

Alice: no metas a mis hermanos en esto

Fabia: los meto si yo quiero, así que mejor termina con el

Antes de que Sandy la golpeara con el banco del salón ella ya había desaparecido

Sandy: Alice estas bien

Alice: si estoy bien

Sandy: argh terminare con esa

Alice: no le digas nada a Shun

Sandy: PERO QUE…

Alice: si le dices buscara venganza pero fabia es capaz de matarlo

Sandy: al igual que yo soy capaza de matarla

Alice: por favor

Sandy: esta bien pero tarde o temprano…

Alice: lo se la mataras

Sandy: iba a decir que le diría a Shun pero eso también, pero como le dirás a Shun

Alice: no lo se

Alice empezó a llorar en el suelo de rodillas

Sandy: Alice no llores ehm… buscare una solución te lo prometo

Alice: lo harás

Sandy. Si y si la solución es matarla lo hare

Alice: O.o

Sandy: y espero llegar a ese punto

Alice: ehm jeje será mejor que me vaya

Alice salió de ahí metiendo la pequeña caja en su mochila después encontró a Shun que aun perseguía a Barón pero el pelinegro al ver saliendo a Alice decidió ir mejor con la chica que seguir persiguiendo a Barón

Shun: Alice y a por que fuiste

Alice: por nada importante, ehm Shun podemos hablar

Shun: claro que pasa linda

Shun parecía alegre pero esa alegría solo se presentaba al estar cerca de Alice

Alice: Shun cre-creo que no va a funcionar

Shun: que pero de que hablas

La sonrisa del pelinegro se desvaneció mostrando una cara de decepción y tristeza

Alice: estoy terminando contigo

Aunque Alice pareciera firme por dentro lloraba a mares

Shun: bien si eso es lo que piensas no te culpo

Shun se alejo con un semblante frio no lo podía creer

Cuando Shun estaba lo suficiente lejos Alice empezó a llorar

Alice: por que esto tiene que ser así

Barón quien estaba corriendo vio a Alice llorando a si que dejo de correr y se acerco

Barón: Alice estas bien

Alice: es que acabo de terminar con Shun

Barón: pero que... por que eran la pareja perfecta

Alice: es que fabia…

Barón: o ya entendí

Alice empezó a llorar aun mas

Alice: no se que hacer no quería terminar con Shun

Barón: no te preocupes todos te ayudaremos

Alice: pero no le digan a Shun

Barón: esta bien Alice pero ya no llores

Alice sonrió pero aun sentía el dolor de no estar junto a Shun

Barón: así te ves más bonita, Alice todo estará bien

Alice: gracias Barón eres un gran amigo

Barón: lo se

**CONTINUARA…**

**Perdón la tardanza ustedes ya saben la flojera la escuela y así además la semana pasada fue mi graduación de primaria**

**Shun: entonces reprobaste un año**

**Sandy: no**

**Shun: pero tienes 13**

**Sandy: tengo 12**

**Shun: O.o**

**Sandy: ¬¬ mejor cállate**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	12. la cita y la llamada

**Hola perdón por la tardanza es que no tenia tiempo perdónenme la vida**

**Kumi: MEJOR YA DEJA EL FIC**

**Sandy: uy perdón señorita armagura**

**Kumi: ¬¬**

**Sandy: n.n aquí les dejo el fic**

Eran las 4:30,30 minutos antes de la cita de Barón pero se le ocurrió una idea para Ace y mirra, saco su teléfono y marco a su amigo

Ace: ¿hola?

Barón: Ace ehm necesito que me acompañes a una cita doble

Ace: QUE

Barón: porfiiiiiiii…

Ace: YA lo hare pero yo con quien estare

Barón: yo pensaba en mirra

Ace: QUE

Barón: hay vamos amigo además es tu "mejor amiga"

Ace: pues si lo es y eso que

Barón: ¬¬ bueno le dire a mirra adiós

Ace: ESPER…

Barón colgó dejándole la palabra en la boca a Ace

Barón: fiuu antes de que dijera algo

Barón se arreglo y cuando termino, Ace llego a su casa para que fueran por las chicas ya que se quedaban en el mismo lugar, fueron en auto por las chicas, al llegar prácticamente babeaban por las chicas, Aerith tenia un vestido por arriba de las rodillas de color blanco con una cinta negra que se amarraba por la espalda con un moño y zapatos negros, mirra vestía una falda café con la orilla rosa, una blusa de tirantes blanca y unas botas café

Mirra: hola

Ace: ho-hola

Mirra: Ace estas bien pareces nervioso

Ace: estoy bien, solo que te ves muy linda

Mirra (ruborizada): gracias Ace

Barón: entonces nos vamos

Aerith: claro

Barón: te ves hermosa

Aerith (ruborizada): gracias Barón

Todos se dirigieron al auto y se dirigieron al cine y miraron la cartelera

Ace: entonces cual veremos

Mirra y Aerith: AMANECER **[donde vivo todavía no sale pero quería ponerla *w*]**

Ace: mhm (suspiro pesado) esta bien

Barón: vamos a pagar

Pagaron las entradas, compraron los dulces y entraron a la sala

**Mientras tanto**

La pelinegra se encontraba en su cuarto** [super mega desordenado por cierto ] **para pensar como ayudar con el problema de Alice

Sandy: YA SE

Saco su teléfono y marco varios números, en total 6 numeros casi todas tenían la misma charla

¿?: hola

Sandy: holaaa

¿?: ahora que paso

Sandy: ehm necesito tu ayuda

¿?: en que

Sandy: Shun y Alice se separaron

¿?: QUE QUIEN LO HIZO

Sandy: fabia

¿?: debiste comenzar por ahí ¬¬

Sandy: jeje bueno me ayudas o no

¿?: claro que lo hare

Sandy: genial, mañana en mi casa, vendrán mas chicas

¿?: ok mañana nos vemos

Todo era la misma platica

**Con Barón, Ace mirra y Aerith **

La película había acabado y ya habían salido de la sala del cine; Barón llevo a Aerith a una fuente de mármol blanco brillante que hasta se veía el reflejo, la orilla de color oro y dos angeles que cruzaban sus arcos, Barón le dijo a Aerith que se sentara, algo que también hizo el

Barón: Aerith

Aerith: si que pasa

Barón: te eh querido preguntar

Aerith: que cosa

Barón: si tu…

El pelirrosa cerró fuertemente los ojos

Barón: si quisieras ser mi novia

Aerith no tenia palabras solo sentía algo en el corazón que nunca antes había sentido

Barón: ¿Aerith?

Aerith: si quiero ser tu novia Barón

Barón: SI

Aerith salto a los brazos del pelirrosa provocando un beso; a lo lejos observaban Ace y mirra

Mirra: que lindo que ya sean novios

Ace: no puedo creer que Barón no pudiera decir sus sentimientos es un tonto, cualquiera ya hubiera dicho algo

Mirra al escuchar eso se sintió algo como… lastimada

Mirra: *entonces tu no sientes nada*

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima lo que llamo la atención de Ace

Ace: mirra estas bien

Mirra: ¿eh? A si estoy bien solo fue una basura que me entro en el ojo, no es nada

Ace: ¿segura?

Mirra: claro

Ace se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, dentro de el resonaron las palabras que había dicho hace un momento

Ace: mirra…

Mirra: que pasa

Ace: quiero que sepas que te amo

La peli roja se había quedado muda no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿a caso el chico que ah estado paseando por sus mas lindos sueños le decía que la amaba?

Mirra: que

Ace: lo que escuchaste mirra, yo te amo, quiero preguntarte, Mirra Clay quieres se mi novia

Mirra:… claro que si

Ace la abrazo y le dio un beso, el primer beso que los hacia una pareja oficial, Barón y Aerith llegaron tomados de la mano y no creían lo que veian ¡Ace y mirra besándose!

Aerith: de que nos perdimos

Ace: pues de que no son la única pareja nueva

Barón: bien hecho hermano

Mirra: oigan ya se esta haciendo tarde que tal si nos vamos

Aerith. buena idea

Barón: las llevamos

Los cuatro se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde había dos autos el de Barón y el de Ace, Barón se llevo a Aerith y Ace a mirra

**CONTINUARA… **

**Perdón la tardanza y lo corto que es pero mi papa me dijo que la apagara y mejor subir un capi ahora que subirlo en mil años a y en el próximo capi (eso creo) será de danXruno y espero acabarlo antes de dos años ñ.ñUUUU**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	13. Eres un idiota MI idiota

**Hola holaaaa n.n**

**Shun: ¡O.o estas feliz!**

**Sandy: que tiene de extraño ¬¬**

**Shun: ñ.ñUU no nada**

**Sandy: ¬¬ mejor les dejo el fic **

La noche era hermosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, estaba fresco y la luna era blanca y enorme, la peli celeste **[para que no se confundan con la perra, perdón con fabia] **andaba en el parque caminando sin rumbo; de repente se detuvo y se sentó en una banca; curiosamente un castaño caminaba por el mismo parque y noto la presencia de la peli celeste, el se acerco lentamente a runo, se puso tras la chica y le tapo los ojos con lo que recibió un golpe de espanto de la chica

Dan: auch auch soy yo soy yo

Runo. Dan eres un idiota como se te ocurre espantarme así

Dan: perdón

Runo: bueno que haces aquí

Dan: te iba a preguntar lo mismo

Runo: bueno estaba pensando como poder ayudar a Alice es que me preocupa

Dan: no te preocupes a alguno de nosotros se nos ocurrirá a algo, de seguro Sandy ya piensa asesinar a fabia

Tal comentario hiso sacar una risa de la chica lo que hiso que dan hiso que se embobara** [mas ¬¬]**

Dan: runo desde hace tiempo eh querido decirte que…

De repente se desato una tormenta con lo que a dan se le ocurrió algo **[WTF DAN PENSO O.O]**

Dan: me concedes este baile

Runo: bajo esta lluvia, además no se bailar

El castaño la levanto y la puso sobre sus pies, puso sus brazos en la cintura de runo haciendo que se ruborizara

Runo: que haces dan

Dan: runo todo este tiempo eh querido decirte esto

Runo: que cosa

Dan: pues es que yo… te amo

Runo: que

Dan: yo te amo

Todo el mundo pensaba que no tendría tal valor de declarársele pero estaban equivocados, aunque parezca idiota, menso, baboso, tarugo, huele mal, es un pozo sin fondo… perdón me Salí del tema, el habia logrado decir sus sentimientos por la chica de sus sueños

Runo: quien diría que a quien amo sentía lo mismo

Dan: eso significa que…

Runo: te amo dan

Bajo el manto de agua donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes abrazados y besándose profundamente, al separarse siguieron bailando

Dan: no sabes como me siento de haberte confesado mis sentimientos

Runo: y por que no me lo dijiste antes

Dan: tenia miedo

Runo: miedo de que

Dan: de que me rechazaras pero me alegro de que estemos juntos… al fin

Runo: eres un idiota

El castaño hiso una mueca de angustia

Runo: eres un idiota… pero eres mi idiota

Dan: runo eres la mejor persona que ah estado en mi vida

Runo: y tu en la mía

La tormenta caía aun mas fuerte haciendo que pararan de bailar y que el chico llevara a la peli celeste a su casa; al llegar a la casa la chica se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, al cerrar la puerta dan empezó a correr por todas partes

Dan: OIGAN TODOS RUNO ES MI NOVIAA

Por la lluvia había grandes charcos por todas partes provocando que el chico resbalar y que se golpeara con un poste; desde la habitación runo lo miraba con una sonrisa

Runo: eres un idiota MI idiota

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sandy: que les pareció mi primer danXruno ¬u¬**

**Shun: por que Alice me dejo**

**Sandy: y pensaba que dan era un idiota**

**Shun: que dijiste**

**Sandy: QUE PENSABA QUE DAN ERA UN DIOTA**

**Shun: y por que lo dices**

**Sandy: analiza los hechos idiota**

**Shun: nop no entiendo nada**

**Sandy: ****¬¬ tarado perdón la tardanza este capi ya lo tenia pero me castigaron y no lo pude subir gomen **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	14. quiero aclarar todo

**SANDY: YA VOLVIIIII**

**Kumi: de ya de gritar aturdes mi cabeza **

**Sandy: hay perdón pero estoy feliz, tiene algo de malo la felicidad**

**Kumi: ehh mas o menos**

**Sandy: ¬¬ mejor vamos al fic**

Ya era de día, una pelinegra caminaba en círculos por su cuarto preocupada por sus amigas que aun no llegaban pero recibió un mensaje

" hoola Sandy no podemos ir a la hora que dijiste pero juro que iremos "

Sandy: mhp siempre son asi

La chica miro a su reloj de pared y ya faltaba media hora para entrar pero como vivía lejos de la escuela y además tenia que pasar a la casa de Alice para irse con ella era muy poco tiempo, salió corriendo y apenas despedirse de sus padres y sin desayunar **[UNA TORTURA ]; **al llegar a la casa de Alice le abrió un gemelo y el menor, al pequeño lo abrazo y al mayor le dio un golpe

Drake: por que cuando llegas aquí me pegas o a mi o a mi hermano

Sandy: eres draque

Drake: como lo sabes

Sandy: por que si le pego a Nate empieza a gritar como loco

Drake: y por que no le haces nada a len

Sandy: por que el es un niño chiquito y es muy tierno

Len: tengo ese efecto sobre las chicas

Sandy: eh?

Len: eh nada nada

Sandy: bueno y Alice

Drake: en su cuarto esta deprimida

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo al escuchar que la pelinaranja empezaba a cantar con la guitarra en las manos

Mi vestido azul

Y yo te voy a esperar

y no me voy a pintar

ya sé que te gusto mucho

cuando me ves natural.

Y llegaré tan puntual

no quiero perder más tiempo

cada segundo que tardás

es un beso que te resto.

Me pondré el vestido azul

que séque te gusta más

dejaré mi pelo suelto

para que baile en el viento.

Y en nuestra esquina de siempre

el aire se ha perfumado

porque en todas las ventanas

el amor se está asomando.

(Coro:)

Pero no vino nunca, no llegó

y mi vestido azul se me arrugó

y esta esquina no es mi esquina

y este amor ya no es mi amor.

Pero no vino nunca, no llegó

y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó

me fui llorando despacio

me fui dejando el corazón

Y me robaste la esquina

y me quede tan perdida

a dónde vuelan mis sueños

a un callejón sin salida.

Y me quité mi vestido

que tanto te gustaba

total me siento deznuda

total ya no tengo nada.

(Coro)

Y él no vino nunca

no llegó.

Sandy sabia que se sentía mal pero para una canción tan triste no lo pensaba

Sandy: Alice

Alice (asustada): desde cuando estas ahí

Sandy: escuche toda la canción

Alice: oh

Sandy: Alice tenemos que hacer algo pero ya tengo algo planeado no te preocupes

Alice: no te preocupes Sandy

Sandy: pero… bueno vamos al colegio que se nos hara tarde

Alice: claro vamos

Alice tomo su mochila y se fueron sus hermanos con ellas al colegio, al llegar ahí estaban todos menos dan que siempre llegaba a la mitad de la clase, de repente Alice sintió la presencia e alguien que la observaba, a voltear encontró a Shun a lado de Fabia pero en vez de pareces contento o algo así estaba con cara de fastidio y angustia , al ver eso le susurro a runo

Alice (susurrando): por que Shun esta con fabia

Runo: en donde

Alice: atrás

Runo. No les hagas caso de seguro es otra cosa

Alice: eso espero

En ese momento sonó la campana y todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, adentro del aula la maestra hablo del show de talentos

Maestra: bien como todos saben en pocas semanas será el show de talentos asi que espero que participen

Alumno: hay miss pero no deje que los famosos de aquí participe

Sandy: no te preocupes nosotras no pensábamos concursar juntas

Maestra: pero de todas formas estarán en el

Todos: EHHH

Maestra: las dos bandas presentes abrirán y cerraran el concierto

Todas: aaaaahhhh

Mirra: maestra pero nosotras nunca aceptamos hacerlo

Ace: ni nosotros

Maestra: si lo hacen tendrán puntos extra y mira que usted señor grit los necesita

Dan: jaja burro

Maestra: usted no diga nada que le va aun peor

Ace: jaja

Maestra: empecemos con la clase

La clase era como una eternidad pero por fin había sonado la campana para el primer receso **[tengo dos recesos pero bien cortos ] **las chicas se fueron a sentar en una banca del patio donde podían ver a los chicos jugar

Sandy (estirándose): vaya pensé que nuca terminaría

Julie (mirándose en un espejo): ash tengo que retocar mi maquillaje ahora vuelvo

Mirra: te acompaño

Ambas chicas se fueron al baño, entonces llego dan un poco preocupado con Barón y Alan

Aerith: que te pasa dan

Dan: SE ME OLVIDO LA TAREA

Sandy, aerith y runo: ¬¬

Dan: alguna me la pasa (cara de perrito)

Sandy: ni me preguntes a mi

Aerith: nop

Dan: y tu runo

Runo: NO

Dan: hay vamos somos novios

Runo: y…

Dan: 

Runo: ash vamos al salón

Dan y runo se alejaron al edificio para que le pasara la bien querida tarea

Barón: vamos a caminara aerith?

Aerith: si claro vamos n.n

Sandy miro a Alice que estaba con a cabeza abajo

Sandy: que tienes Alice

Alice (reaccionado): eh, a nada

Sandy: segura?

Alice: ehm si si no te importa iré a caminar un rato sola

Sandy: claro Alice

Alice camino hacia el jardín que estaba en la parte trasera donde se encontraba con un árbol de cerezo, donde se sentó al pie de este, cerro los ojos y recordó todo lo que paso con Shun, entonces escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Anubias

Alice: hola anubias que haces aquí

Anubias: pues siempre me pongo a pensar aquí

Alice. Oh perdón

Anubias: no si quieres quédate

Alice: aa esta bien

Anubias: y que hacías aquí (sentándose)

Alice: recordando

Anubias: en Shun ¿no?

Alice empezó a llorar con solo escuchar ese nombre, el peliblanco al ver la reacción de su acompañante la abrazo

Anubias: lo siento Alice yo no quería lastimarte

Alice: no, no te preocupes

El chico la seguía abrazando

**En otra parte**

Shun estaba caminando por un pasillo con la mirada perdida

Shun: debería hablar con Alice

El peli negro corrió al patio principal donde vio a Sandy hablando con Alan, se acerco a ellos para preguntarles sobre Alice

Shun: oigan saben donde esta Alice

Sandy. Ehm creo que esta en el patio trasero

Alan. Para que la buscas

Shun: para aclarar las cosas

Shun se alejo en dirección al otro patio y vio el cabello de Alice que se movía con el aire, sonrió y se acerco lentamente para sorprenderla pero al llegar vio a Anubias y Alice abrazados

Shun: QUE ES ESTO

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sandy: 10, 000, 000, 000, 000,000 perdones por la tardanza es que tenia varios compromisos además que mi hermana se fue y la empiezo a extrañar**

**Kara: pero no la odiabas**

**Sandy: pero sigue siendo mi hermana**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	15. que cancion escogemos

**Sandy: volvi y perdón si me tarde eh estado saturada de tarea y también estoy muy estresada asi que tomo los pocos tiempos libres que tengo n.n**

**Kumi: ya empieza**

**Sandy: estoy estresada todavía y tu me estresas aun mas **

**Kumi: jeje**

**Sandy: mejor ya cállate empecemos el fic ¬¬**

Shun: QUE ES ESTO

Ambos jóvenes que se encontraban abrazados se separaron de golpe

Anubias: Shun que haces aquí

Shun: venia a hablar con Alice de lo que paso pero al parecer ya están juntos ustedes dos

Shun estaba que echaba chispas

Alice. Eso no es…

Anubias: en primera eso no es cierto y en segunda si estuviéramos juntos por que te molestaría

Shun: eso es cierto entonces me retiro

Alice: Shun espera

Alice al ver que Shun se daba la vuelta para disponerse a salir por lo que le tomo la mano

Shun: Alice suéltame

Alice: no hasta que me escuches

Shun: no quiero escuchar de ti

El pelinegro se zafó del agarre y se fue caminando por lo que Alice volvió a llorar, y Anubias solo le acariciaba la cabeza

Alice: gracias Anubias… por todo

Al terminar las horas de clase las chicas se juntaron en la casa de runo para saber que canción tocarían

Runo: que les parece esta (mostrando una partitura)

Julie: no lo se haaaay esto es trabajar mucho

Mirra: pero si acabamos de llegar

Julie: ya lo se, yo mejor me encargo de la ropa

Aerith. Esta bien

Julie: kyaaaaaa gracias

Todas estaban hablando de que canción pero Alice estaba ausente a la conversación por tal que runo se dio cuenta

Runo: Alice que tienes

Alice: eh, nada, nada

Runo: Alice estas muy distraída, normal seria en Julie

Julie: oye escuche eso ¬¬

Runo: tu y tu trasero operado largo de aquí

Julie: ¬¬

Runo: bueno Alice no tienes una idea para que canción

Alice: bueno tengo unas canciones que quisiera mostrarles

Alice metió mano en su mochila y saco dos partituras que toco en el piano que tenia runo en su habitación, al terminarla todas estaban conmovidas **[no les pondré las canciones, eso lo descubrirán en 1 o 2 capítulos n.n]**

Mirra: es muy linda Alice

Alice. Gracias las escribí ayer

Aerith. Las dos?

Alice: si

Runo: esta decidido serán esas canciones

Alice: están seguras

Sandy: claro que si

Alice había sonreído pero falsamente para no preocupara a sus amigas, ella sentía un gran dolor dentro de ella, esas canciones las había escrito para desahogarse, pero esas palabras le impregnaban dolor

**En otra parte**

Toda la banda de chicos estaban reunidos en la casa de dan para saber que canción harían

Dan: y que les parece…

Todos: NOOO

Dan: no sabían que iba a decir

Ace: ibas a decir que cantáramos la del pollo que escribiste cuando tenias seis

Dan (conmovido): esa canción Salió de mi corazoncito (comiendo un ala de pollo)

Billy. De donde sacaste eso

Dan: eh? A estaba bajo mi cama

Alan: hay vamos dan eso es asqueroso

Dan: ne ni tanto solo tenia unos años

Todos: DAN ERES UN ASCO

Shun miraba por la ventana sin prestarle atención a los demás

Baron: SHUN

Shun: que

Alan: te hablamos desde hace una hora

Shun: tengo estas dos canciones

De su bolsillo de su pantalón saco dos papeles doblados, al tocarlas todos estaban con la boca abierta y dan estaba llorando con un cubo de pollo en sus brazos

Ace: son perfectas para el dia

Alan: bien

Dan: GUAAAAAA S-SON HERMOSAS (comiendo mas pollo)

Billy: dan pareces mujer

Ace: una mujer gorda y fea

Dan: ¬¬

Al igual que Alice Shun sentía el mismo dolor por que aun la amaba, la extrañaba pero pensaba que ahora Alice solo lo veía como uno mas, aunque fuera mentira

Shun: debo recuperarla

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sandy: gracias por seguir este fic puede que no sea el mejor pero hago lo mejor que puedo =.=**

**Itachi: pero es muy lindo tu fic**

**Sandy: ITACHI-KUN**

**Itachi: hola Sandy n.n**

**Sandy: m-me harias los honores (nerviosa)**

**Itachi: claro DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
